


Stay With Me

by scottsexual



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottsexual/pseuds/scottsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

Stiles focused on the black slick car outside his house. "No big deal. Its just Derek" The same Derek who made his heart skip a beat. Stiles usually didn't let himself fall into anxiety, but tonight was different. Tonight was Stiles' first date with Derek. Stiles thought about that moment, the moment Derek finally agreed to go out. After weeks of constant batty eyes and pleads Derek 'the big bad wolf'' said yes. Stiles' phone rang, "uh, hello?" "Are you coming? I didn't agree to this only to be skipped out on." Derek huffed. Stiles shifted back to his bed grabbing his red hoodie. "Sorry, I was thinking, be down in a minute!" Derek hung up. Stiles quickly jogged downstairs, locked the door, and entered Derek's car. 

"Stiles." Derek sounded tense but kind. "Hey sourwolf, where ya taking me?" Derek smirked facing Stiles. "Just so you know, this isn't a date." "Sure it isn't." Stiles teased. Derek pulled the car into drive and they were off. "Right so, where is it we're going?" Stiles questioned. "You'll see." Derek turned off the main road onto a more rundown dirt one surrounded by birch trees. "You're not taking me into the forest to murder me are you? You do remember my dads the Sheriff right?" Derek snickered. "Calm down mister hyperactive, i'm not going to kill you." Stiles let out a sarcastic sigh of relief. The ride wasn't too long, it almost felt like only 5 minutes passed before Derek shut the engine off. "We're here, close your eyes."

Stiles did what Derek commanded. Derek helped Stiles out of the car and started leading him into the mass variety of trees. Finally the trees came to an end and in front of them was an open field. "Open" Derek whispered. Stiles tingled to the feeling of Derek's breath on is neck. Stiles open his eyes and beauty filled them. It was dark out but the field was lit by what looked like a million fireflies, all blinking in sync. "Amazing." He breathe. "Hush, listen." Stiles was silent again. He heard something, it was the sound of crickets, and trickling water. But the sounds weren't annoying, they were blissful. "What's that amazing smell?" Stiles wiggled his nose. "It's honey and rain water, its nature Stiles. Now come with me." Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him to the center of the field. Derek pulled out a blanket and they sat down. "Are you alright Stiles?" Derek looked concerned. Stiles didn't know what to say, for once in his life he was speechless. "This place.. the smell.. you and me.. its almost euphoric." Derek full on smiled, showing his canines. "I'm glad you like it, can we talk?" Stiles gulped. "Sure." Derek took a deep breath before he started. 

"I'm alone most of the time you know." "Yeah." Stiles sighed. "People don't get under my skin, ever. Well at least, not untill you." Stiles felt the heat rising to his cheeks. " I lost Laura when I was young, and from that day I promised myself that I would stay cold and alone, so no one could could get hurt like she did. I wouldn't loose someone I loved again." I couldn't. "Why are you telling me this?" Stiles' hands started to tremble, Derek looked like he just got punched in the gut, and all Stiles wanted to do was hold him. "I was lying to myself." Stiles didn't say a word, he just sat there waiting for Derek to begin again. "Outside your house .. I kept telling myself, this isn't a date, it couldn't be." Stiles felt hurt. Derek picked up on that grabbing Stiles' hand. "But this is a date isn't it? We're out here in a field talking, sharing, which I don't do." 

Derek took a breath. "I'm selfish." Stiles tilted his head ever so slightly. "Why?" Derek looked away. "Because I want you, but it would be risking your life." Stiles grabbed Derek's face, "look at me, i'm here, i'm safe, with you. Derek I want you to. In fact I need you because every time i'm alone I think of you, every time you drive away I wish you would just turn around and stay with me for a little longer-" "Stiles, breathe." Stiles huffed. Stiles began to shake at what he was about to do next. He had to now, Derek already heard his heart racing. "Please." Stiles whispered. "Just stay here with me tonight." He crawled on top of Derek, stopping when he froze up. "Stiles, I can't." "Just.. for a little while.." Stiles looked at Derek's face one last time before he bent down and kissed Derek, he kissed him like he meant it, and he did. A tear fell from the sourwolf's eye, he didn't fight it anymore, he gave into the too pale, too sarcastic, adderall addict.


End file.
